User talk:Nihilariann/Archive 1
This is an archive, these discussions are over. Please do not post anything here, use my talk page instead. Adoption Hi Nihilariann, I'm glad that you're willing and trying to adopt the wiki. Truth be told I've just been adding a bit to it then and then, but it does need some t.l.c. from a dedicated active admin to really blossom. Trouble is I don't have that much time to work on this wiki (very busy job, helping out at a few other wiki's too as contributor) but I'd be honored if I could help out. I would like to help out as co-admin, if you don't mind the above. If not though, no hard feelings. I would (in any case ^_~ ) like to offer a few suggestions for consideration: *It might be nice to add a fitting colourscheme to the wiki, rather than the bland standard one. *We should separate the PC and IOS/Smartphone versions a bit, include a differences page or something of that kindey. Erh, one caveat is that I don't have the IOS version so we'd need some help there maybe. *A chat function might seem nice, but I'd advice against having one from the get-go. Better to get some visitors first, eh? Other than that I'd like to ask you is how you first came across the game? I discovered it through GOG.com and was blown away with it. Truth be told it was a bit of a lucky-dip choice as this game was wholly unfamilliar to me, but it's turned out to be an awesome experience. With kind regards, Sparkbomber (talk) 19:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) PS: I don't know if you've even heard of the Hellboy wiki (more like a Mike Mignola all-cap wiki), but it's another I've put some time in to. Funny thing is they had the main series (Hellboy, BPRD etc.) pretty well covered but nary a thread on the Lobster Johnson series, hence a few contributions by yours truly. It may seem a little off topic, but what I mean to say is that if you get the admin rights you shouldn't worry if we can't cover everything yet. Sooner or later contributors will chip in, if one of them is good at programming or somesuch we could add more features. Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and thank you for talking to Sparkbomber. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Style Heya, Looks like you've been busy, I like the colourscheme already, but I'm going to have a peek at what more can be done with it. (No big changes just yet) I have to admit I had heard of Dwarf Fortress, one of the few semi-casual games I like to play is Minecraft and it's creator is a DF fan too. With my back-log of game to play (mostly RPG's @_@;; ) I hadn't yet tried it but I'm busy downloading it a.t.m. I might be spinning a bit of yarn here (ye be warned) but I like old-fashioned games. Even if they're technically new I love it when people forego flashy graphics and instead focus on making a game an incredible experience. If I may recommend one or two of that kidney it would be Battle Kid and the Fortress of Peril (A 2010 NES game with a sequal underway) and A Tale of Two Kingdoms (Graphic adventure of similar graphics to Simon the Sorceror, but with a more serious setting, 2008 or so...). I don't know if you've had any experience with the NES system (gosh, I do feel old >.< ) but most of the games I played back then still are incredibly good. Now, I don't want to flood this post with suggestions, but if you like I would have a few to recommend. Tot that end I think I might do something different with the logo, maybe add a few custom graphics (not that I'm anywhere near professional yet, but I can do a few tricks with photoshop and such.). It's pretty late here so I'll start on that work tomorrow. The added features can also be a neat thing, but mayhaps not right off the bat. My apologies for the lengthy yarn I've spun, but to sum it up: I think we'll do fine. Sparkbomber (talk) 21:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Logo I've made the requested edit to the new logo, it's a tight squeeze with the restrictive requirements for the image,but oh well... And as for the symbol, it is indeed used as the advance a season button in game, I'll try to find a good sizable version for it, but there's a small snag. I got this from a screenshot and with the low-res aspect of the game (no full-screen even on my old gelopy of a laptop) it's not possible to blow it up sufficiently. I mean it could be done, but it'd look like a 2-year old's attempt to replicate it in lego duplo at best. So, I'm having a peek here and there for a more suitable image we can adapt if you want a larger pic. But lo and behold: an as is version for the time being. It is nice on that O isn't it? I tried to put it on both O's but meh, didn't look as good then. It's too bad we don't at current have a line with the developers, but it's not essential. I've also upped a temporary pic for my page, nothing special yet, a placeholder at best, but I do think Ducks are the way to go for me. Sparkbomber (talk) 21:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Game Recommendations Part 1 Loha, I got into console gaming with the NES, around when I was 8. It was my first console experience and a good one. While the ol' machine died on me a few years back (amazingly tough though, it worked for nearly 2 decades) I did find a copy of every game I owned for it through emulation. Since you asked, I would recommend trying these games if you like: *Shadowgate *Uninvited *Mega Man 1-6 (2 and 3 are the best, but the others are great too) *Wizards and Warriors III *Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu *Probotector I&II (Basically Contra) *Faxanadu *Battle Kid and the Fortress of Peril *Gargoyle's quest II *Kirby's Adventure *Mother (Earthbound Zero) *Antarctic Adventure *Castlevania I-III *Rock Man II No constancy *Adventure Island Sparkbomber (talk) 22:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 A long-winded reply. Ha, no prob, I'm sure you'll like them (one error though, Adventure Island was supposed to have II and III behind it) and I'll tack on a few more at the bottom for various systems (including PC) if I may. Well, it's getting late and I've an early start tomorrow, so I'll just add a few more recommends: NES *Totally Rad *Contra *Metal Gear I&II *Super Mario Brothers 3 *Doki Doki Panic/SMB2 SNES *Chrono Trigger *Breath of Fire I&II *Super Castlevania IV *Earthbound aka Mother 2 *Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) *Seiken Densetsu 3 (fan translation) *Demon's Crest *Actraiser (A god-sim/platformer game, way ahead of it's time) *Mega Man X I-III PC *Grim Fandango (A must play) *Curse of Monkey Island (aka Monkey Island 3) *Planescape Torment *Icewind Dale I&II *Baldur's Gate I&II *Broken Sword I&II, III optional *Roller coaster tycoon Maybe more later, but one last thing, if you ever heard of a game that never made it into the English language then try Romhacking.net for some fan-translations and patches. If you have some more recommends I'd love to hear them. DF doesn't work properly yet on my comp, but that's probably just some tweaking needing done. Sparkbomber (talk) 21:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Can't talk too long atm, but I wanted to tell you: since you're into the whole magic academy thing you should try out the English translation of Ancient Magic for the SNES.the graphics aren't impressive, but the storyline and the way you choose your career as mage are. Sparkbomber (talk) f you're still up for some good game suggestions, have you heard of La Mulana? Got that one myself on GOG recently and it's an awesome platformer game reminiscent of Indiana Jones/Castlevania/Tin Tin all mixed together. There's a freeware version of it too, but the polished (less buggy/etc.) version on GOG really is awe-inspiring... If quite difficult. (only just beat the first boss for crying out loud!) Well, enough yakking for this year, best wishes and see you soon. Sparkbomber (talk) 15:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Anyhoo, I dunno if I mentioned it previously, but La Mulana is definitely worth checking out, if rather difficult. (Only just beat the first boss, and I'm fond of platform games.) Other than that, my brother mentioned a duo of games that appearantly are rather reminiscent of the Secret of Monkey Island games: Deponia 1&2.If you can ignore the somewhat more drab brown colorscheme then the humor will ko you in 3 seconds flat... Or so I've heard. I've not had the chance to check them out you see, but there are still so many awesome games out there... Heh, if you're done with the old lists: SNES *Parodius (an excellent Gradius parody game) *Skyblazer (Awesome platformer) *Momotaro Densetsu (they just brought out the english patch, wacky game, but still worth a look at) *Thunder Spirits (aka Thunder Force) *The Magical Quest,starring Mickey Mouse (Yeah, a Disney game, but bar KH one of the best) NES *Duck Tales (aside from the infinitely replayable platform action, the music is really 8-bit best.) *Rygar (Way bettter than the ps2 remake) *Ninja Gaiden *Snake Rattle & Roll *Marble Madness (short, difficult, but fun) Other than that, you might have heard of Dungeon Keeper, right? They're working on a spiritual successor aka fan-made clone with improvements called War for the overworld... Should be released around August this year and it looks killer already. =D Well, gotta fly for now, but talk to you soon, eh? Have fun!Sparkbomber (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Glorantha Anyways, many people aren't familiar with Glorantha. Obviously, most role-players tend to be familiar with Dungeons and Dragons (and its various incarnations). I have one of the earliest iterations of the game (over 20 years old), and it it is very bare bones. Mongoose Publishing had the license back in 2006, released some material (which is mostly extant) and then Moonstone Design got the license back in 2009. However, unless I'm off with my info (which is very possible), Moonstone just had a successful Kickstarter to do a new version (version 3.0 I believe) to be released sometime next year. Of course, there isn't a set in stone month or anything. Dairoga (talk) 15:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I know in the Forgotten Realms I actually found the lesser deities more fascinating. I would have a follower of the Red Knight instead of Torm...or a follower of Lurue (goddess of unicorns). Dairoga (talk) 01:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RPGs Heh, that was just an old tidbit. I liked old Who, and like new-Who as well...though I'm getting tired of some of the Moffat stuff (Mind you, the actors and actresses are great, but some of the scripts...ugh) As for which world/setting I like? It really depends on my mood to be honest. Sometimes I find myself in a cyberpunkish mood, so I go for an old RPG called Cybergeneration (the protagonists are essentially children/teens who develop nanite powers). If I feel something...whimsical...I like Teenagers From Outer Space. Currently, I'm addicted to Exalted by White Wolf Games (probably best known for their Vampire the Masquerade series. The game, Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines was based on their rules. GOG has an old game, Vampire the Masquerade Redemption). Exalted is going to have a third edition next year, actually. Sadly, second edition books are available, but are a bit of a mess from a mechanic standpoint. Dairoga (talk) 01:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :And I really like Bloodlines. It is available on Steam, but it is a lot tougher to enact the cheat mode if you wish to do it (sometimes I do it for a quick playthrough). Still, one can find an occasional legit game. I know I'm actually hoping that GOG gets it at some point. :As for Cybergen, it is a bit old. One may be able to buy pdfs from Drive-Thru RPG (which also does Exalted). However, if you are looking for older RPG books, and assuming they are in stock, Noble Knight Games actually isn't too bad, price wise (except for the stuff that gets really rare). :Dairoga (talk) 01:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::But yeah, for PDFs, Drive-Thru RPG is especially good. Sadly, their search system isn't the best. One good thing is if you buy a product, you can redownload the pdf as many times as you wish (which is nice if you lose the file, for example). ::Dairoga (talk) 01:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice surprise! Hey, it's great to see some people with technological know how working on a wiki for this game. I started a wiki awhile back (in fact, the text for the main page game description on this wiki, as well as some of the descriptions of clan making choices were written by me and taken from my old wiki) but lacked the skills required to properly format a well made wiki page. I'd like to contribute my writing skills and knowledge of the game towards making this wiki into *the* source to go to for info on the game. I've played the game extensively, and use the iOS version. If there are any particular subjects that need coverage let me know, I can write up descriptions just fine, but I do not know how to format a page to make it look all nice and pretty :) Cheers - LostInBlue :Hi! :It's awesome to see you come back to KoDP wiki! When I found this empty wiki, it broke my heart a little, so yeah, here I am. Sparkbomber and I have been trying our best to make this wiki look nice and inviting :) :Don't worry about formatting pages, what this wiki needs most right now is information. We've created a Things To Do list, that anyone can refer to if they're not sure what to help with on the wiki. :As you're an iOS player, we could really use the iOS version information on the User Interface and pages related to the User Interface, where we explain what the game looks like, what the symbols mean, and how to get to another screen, what this button does, etc. I expect the iOS version differs a lot in this area. :But these are only suggestions. You could add information about events you come across, heroquests, etc. Or just hit "Random Page" up on the wiki menu and see if there's anything you'd like to add to existing pages :) :Also, I notice you weren't logged in when you sent me this message, so if you don't have an account, you can , that way it'll be easier to communicate and you can keep track of your edits etc. It won't take long :) :If you have any suggestions, ideas, or questions about the design of the wiki, or anything else for that matter, don't hesitate to leave me a message! :Take care, :--Nihilariann (talk) 14:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Cheats Hi Nihilarrian, Please forgive the length of this message. As for cheats, there are couple, and only for the PC version. You already know about the 'O' cheat for portraits. There is also one for relatively 'unlimited' time...which is useful if you are trying to load up on blessings at the start of the game year. This one will require two files...one, your current game, and the other a save located at the start of the Sacred Season. Essentially, at the start of a season, do your action (whether exploring, raiding, etc.). You should be still be on the same season. Save this result. Now, load the game from the Sacred Season. Advance to the screen to put clan magic in stuff (such as trade, etc.) From this screen, now load the original save, and you should be able to take another action without the season advancing. Basically, rinse/lather/repeat for another action. The third cheat I have is somewhat similar to the time cheat. Essentially, you can increase the amount of magic your clan starts with...if you have a save (also at Sacred Time) with a higher starting magic. The big difference here is that both saves have to be at the start at Sacred Time. For your current game, save it right at the start (with the picture of the tula) and advance forward to regular game play. Load your previous game (the one with the higher magic) and go to the allocation screen. Don't spend any of that magic...instead, immediately load the prior save. You can advance to that game's allocation screen, and if one looks in the top right hand corner, you should have the higher magic amount. Put the magic as you will, and the leftover will go to the clan's bank. Ugh, I hope the two previous paragraphs make sense. I know it might need to be made more clear to put them up. Although, excessive use of the time cheat occasionally may cause a crash to the desktop, but in my case it hasn't hurt the save. I guess we can also mention that if you reload the screen at the start Sacred Time, you can also change the omens the God-Talkers have. Heh, and that leads to another possible list...a list of Omens God-Talkers have at the start of Sacred Time. Dairoga (talk) 14:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ;A reply (obviously ;) ) :As for cheats on cherry-picking your ring? Sadly, no. It all is a matter of luck. I've had some games where my trickster is 23, another where she might be 62, and some games with no trickster at all. I know that I've actually restarted games when there were too many males. Mind you, I don't blame the game with having a slightly greater number of males, but there have been some games where I only had two females...both followers of Ernalda. :What is good, though, is the game actually considered whether your King or Queen was male or female...so a male King can get the Feathered Queen and and a female ruler gets the Shining Horse Lord. : Dairoga (talk) 15:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Something I meant to mention, but slipped my mind...if you do the time cheat, it is almost a way to print money (though a tad convoluted). :: If you can redo certain actions...say a Cattle Raid...then you replenish your herds almost at will. Fire season is the best for Cattle Raids (don't Cattle Raid in Sea or Earth season...it really screws with your harvest). A successful raid nets you cattle without any harm to your reputation with that clan. And if the cattle raid does lead to battle? Well, finish the battle, and reload that save again...thus erasing history. :: Even better? Now you can have enough cattle to buy purchaseable treasures from other clans (it really doesn't matter too much where you go, though I tend to go with my closest ally). You know you have all the treasures when all you see are Spirit Fetches. :: And if you want some goods? Have your merchant trade some cattle for goods. Then, you can build up your tula defenses (stonewall, stake perimeter, watch tower, etc.) And some events (like Sora Goodseller) deal in goods. It really sucks to have her come buy, and not be able to afford her goods. Although it does feel weird to trade cattle back to its original clan for goods for them. :: Dairoga (talk) 16:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Saves Page : The idea is having a page on the wiki with good/fun saves: If you have start a game, save it at the very beginning tula screen, and then discover you have a great cast of nobles, it might be cool to share it with other people via the wiki That could be a good idea. I know I often end up staring over if I get a cast that I don't really care for. Heh, one thing I wish the game had a was an automatic 'Start new game' if you are in the middle of one, rather than exiting and restarting it. Dairoga (talk) 13:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The talk of saves reminds me, did you know each save creates a text file of your game, up to that year? I always liked that, giving a history of your game...and I know someone who made a fanfic based on their clan's antics. That might be a nice detail to mention somewhere as well. (The text file made is in the same spot as the saves...) :Dairoga (talk) 14:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Skills I found something on David Dunhams blog (developer for Dragon Pass): Animals Bargaining Combat Custom Leadership Magic Plants Deception (Bargaining + Leadership) Diplomacy (Bargaining + Custom) Exploring (Bargaining + Combat) Farming (Animals + Plants) Hunting (Animals + Combat + Plants, special for Odayla worshippers) Poetry (Custom + Leadership) Prophecy (Magic + Leadership) Strategy (Combat + Leadership) What I found interesting was the composite skills. I know there are the case for the IOS version. Be nice if we could confirm it for the PC version. Dairoga (talk) 13:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dairoga :Yeah, if I put those skill composites up, I will make sure they will say unconfirmed for the PC version. I do know that he kept the same mechanics for the IOS version, but that isn't the same thing as confirmation. :However, as I said, I can confirm these are the composite skills for iOS...at least as admitted on David Dunham's blog (heh, sometimes the twitter links to things there). If you want the link, here it is: http://kingofdragonpass.blogspot.com/2012/05/skills-expanded.html :Dairoga (talk) 13:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll hold off on making a skills page. At some point in the future we may wish to do so. Heh, and it would be a good place to list what skills each Heroquest can raise (each raises 3, sometimes 4). ::Dairoga (talk) 23:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) King of Dragon Pass info Races Heh, I'm not a big expert, just one with a little knowledge. Of course, this stuff may have changed in the intervening game editions. #Telmori are considered humans, though it is unknown whether their lycanthropy was natural or a curse originally. (The curse about a home the Telmori have was from a different source). #Praxians are human, Tusk Riders are not. Tusk Riders had human ancestry, but they also have troll blood...and mostly breed among themselves now. #Horse-Spawn are considered humans. Their horses are considered...well, still horses, but a step above them. #Undead...are special. Some, like zombies are considered eruptions of Chaos. Others, like when your ancestor spirits come from the lands of the dead, are still undead, but not Chaos. Basically, if they cause major problems, it would be considered a Chaotic outburst. Also note that Chaos can affect spirits, and gods. #Demons is a catch all term. It can be an otherworldly being like a devil. A nasty ghost (wraith) could be one as well. Some are elementals. So, some demons may be from Chaos...other demons actually can oppose Chaos. Dairoga (talk) 17:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :And it is hard to try not to overload on information...like the lifecycles of the Dragonewts. Take the Magisaur (Mathrania the Magnificent)...they are a Dragonewt who deliberately decided not to go into their 'warrior' incarnation. :And trolls certainly have different tribes. The Troll Mothers are probably the purest form (Cragpsider being a good example), night trolls being like the raiders in control of the group, and trollkin being the smallest, weakest deviation. :I've actually been tempted to get some of the newer Glorantha RPGs, but with a third edition coming out next year, I am debating whether to spend money on what is essentially the 2nd edition. Obviously I only have first edition, so that is why I tend to say, "To my knowledge up to this point" ;) :One thing on whether the Undead are Chaos or not, something to also consider is that Chaos lowers the boundaries between planes/worlds/etc...so even if the Undead are not changed by Chaos, an eruption of Chaos can certainly bring Undead around. On the other hand, it is known some undead are created by Chaos (but not all, of course). :And the look of the Tusk-Riders being sort of 'orcish' is actually a good observation. In some ways, they were made to be the 'orcs' of the Glorantha world. I mean, D&D made sure orcs looked piggish/boarish (with green skin). :Dairoga (talk) 22:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dragonewts Dragonewts claim to be descended from dragons before the Dawn of Time. They continually reincarnate and metamorphose, striving to achieve dragonhood. When it dies, its body is discared, and the soul returns to its egg, and is reborn. Death is merely an interrupted. They have four stages of growth, though their shape may be different (just as not all humans look alike ;) ). :: Stage 1: The Scout (This stage is used for exploration, for learning, and is a vegetarian. Mathrania is essentially at this stage). :: Stage 2: The Warrior (Guards and hunters, definitely carnivorous. They can be belligerent. ) :: Stage 3: The Noble Dragonewt (Lead and represent. The emissarys in the event are at this stage). They can live peacefully if they wish. :: Stage 4: Ruler Dragonewt (Near the final stage, tend to be unseen, and meditate before becoming a dragon). :: Stage 5: The Dragonet (if a Ruler decides not to enter dragonhood, they remain in this stage. Some reports have them as powerful as a god...willing enemies to death, or shaping the land with a thought. Odds are good the Inhuman King may be a Dragonet. They are only present at the dragonewt site called Dragon's Eye in Dragon Pass...) Anyways, magisaurs are dragonewts who failed achieving stage 2...or chose not to. They are definitely peaceful, and very powerful in magic. Magisaurs can resemble dinosaurs, but they are not dinosaurs (sort of like in the game humans may be related to sasquatch, and can even resemble them..(if the furry one lost all hair), but it wouldn't make it the same). And yeah, the dragonewts definitely consider themselves the larval stages (as it were) of dragonhood. Dragonkin is sometimes used to describe them as well ;) Also a slight note about werewolves is that it is unsure if they are humans who turn into wolves, or wolves who turn into humans. It is probably both. A werewolf can change form at will, except on nights of the full moon when they must change. Their bite does not transmit the shape-shifting ability, and are immune to most damage except magic, fire, or pure metal (such as silver). Obviously, the Orlanthi don't know this...this is just from the bestiary with the rpg ;) Dairoga (talk) 22:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You are correct. Wyrms are distant relatives of dragons/dragonewts, but not descendants of dragonewts/dragons. (Just as a gorilla may be a distant cousin of a human, but that doesn't make them human). Shamans *The spirit-talkers (such as in the event) actually are shamans. The main difference is that they tend to talk to all spirits (including ghosts) but they don't talk to god (like the God-Talkers...which are essentially priests/priestess) *Spirit-talkers can be considere Orlanthi. As presented in Dragon Pass, though, they don't normally belong to any clan (though they can!) *So your last question, yes, they can be part of the clan. The one Shaman event you can even send out people to invite them to be part of your clan. All too often, though, they don't wish to be. If you have the simple-girl mini-arc (which I hope to put up), the 'simple-minded' girl is actually a spirit talker/shaman as well, and she can be part of your clan. Hope that helps. Well, I was just going on what my old copy of Runequest had ^_^ I would keep the shaman (the hermit) and the spirit-talker events on different pages. One, so it doesn't get too clutter, and two, because they really are different events. Dairoga (talk) 01:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Dairoga